Sacrifice
by rei hana tachi
Summary: "Sasuke, jika kau harus memilih antara aku dan dia, kau pilih siapa?".../ ..."Pertanyaan yang bodoh! Itu sama saja menyuruhku untuk memilih antara jantung dan paru-paru."/ Seperti yang kuduga, kau tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan dia. Tapi harus kau tahu, akan ada suatu hal yang memaksamu untuk memilih antara kami. Karena begitu bukan takdir berlaku? Selalu ada pengorbanan pada


for: EventTahunBaruSCL2016

Sacrifice

By : Rei Hana Tachi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Category: AU

Warning: Gaje, aneh, pasaran, gak sesuai EYD, etc.

A/N: Ini terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalamanku, wkwkwkwk.

Aku harap feel-nya dapet :D

Summary: "Sasuke, jika kau harus memilih antara aku dan dia, kau pilih siapa?".../ ..."Pertanyaan yang bodoh! Itu sama saja menyuruhku untuk memilih antara jantung dan paru-paru."/ Seperti yang kuduga, kau tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan dia.

Tapi harus kau tahu, akan ada suatu hal yang memaksamu untuk memilih antara kami.

Karena begitu bukan takdir berlaku?

Selalu ada pengorbanan pada keyakinan teguh untuk mencapai suatu kebahagiaan.

Jadi satu kali lagi aku bertanya...

Aku, atau adikmu?

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

oOo

"Oh ya Tuhan, aku sangat tidak menyangka hari ini sahabat _pink_ -ku akan bertunangan." Pekikan yang terdengar cempreng itu langsung memecah keheningan di ruangan berdominasi putih yang dihuni seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk manis di depan kaca rias.

Segera saja gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu yang memunculkan seorang gadis jangkung pemilik suara tadi. Senyumnya mengembang saat gadis dengan iris _aquamarine_ itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambut pirang yang biasanya diikat kuda kini dibiarkan terurai menyenadakan dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Cantik, itulah kata yang harus diberikan kepada gadis yang menyandang nama Yamanaka Ino. Tapi bukan dia yang pantas dijadikan primadona di sini, karena wanita bergaun putih yang tengah duduk anggun itu nyatanya lebih cantik dan menarik.

Rambut _pink_ kapas yang disanggul dengan beberapa manik indah sebagai pelengkapnya, bibir tipis dengan sedikit olesan warna _pink_ , wajah _porselen_ dengan pipi yang merah merona, juga manik seindah _emerald_ yang mampu membuat siapapun tak bosan untuk memandang.

"Ino- _chan_ , akhirnya kau datang juga." Seru gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dengan helaan nafas di akhir ucapannya. Suasana gugup yang sebelumnya memang mendominasi aura ruangan itu kini mulai tercairkan dengan kehadiran si sahabat yang dari tadi tengah ditunggu-tunggu.

"Hehe, maaf maaf, salahkan jalanan macet yang tiba-tiba itu." Sungut Ino sambil menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibelakang Sakura.

Dia menatap pantulan sahabat _pink_ nya dengan tatapan takjub. Sakura yang memang kesehariannya tak pernah memakai alat kecantikan selain _powder_ dan _lipgloss_ –terkadang- membuatnya terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang. Walau hanya dengan sapuan _make up_ tipis dan sederhana tetapi penampilannya bisa disebandingkan dengan kecantikan para artis. Dan saat seperti inilah yang membuat Ino tak tahan untuk menggoda si sahabat.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa menjadi cantik seperti ini. Kupikir kejelekanmu benar-benar mutlak."

Sakura mendelik Ino dari cermin. Sedangkan Ino hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menempuk bahu Sakura.

"Siapa yang menggantikanku untuk meriasmu? Apa kau menyewa perias juga?" Tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan membanggakan diri, atau membanggakan seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Tentu saja calon adik iparku. Kau tahu bukan keahliannya dalam bidang apa? Ah, dia memang bisa diandalkan." Terang Sakura membuat Ino mengangguk paham.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia-"

"Apakah ada yang mencariku nona-nona cantik?" Sebuah suara lain menghentikan ucapan Sakura.

Spontan saja Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke asal suara yang memang _familyar_ di telinga mereka.

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut hitam arang berdiri tepat di samping pintu. Penampilan gadis itu tak kalah menarik dari keduanya, malah dialah yang paling cantik sekarang.

"Ah, ini dia sainganku. Dari mana saja kau Rei?" Teriak Ino dengan nada bercanda tentu saja.

"Hehe. Tadi aku menemui Sasu- _nii_." Jawab gadis bernama Rei tersebut sambil melirik Sakura yang kini tengah merona mendengar nama tadi disebut.

"Menemui Sasuke? Apa kau diminta untuk meriasnya juga?" Rei terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Sasuke meminta untuk di rias? Mungkin itu akan terjadi jika otaknya benar-benar sedang tidak beres.

"Tidak tidak, dia hanya mengajakku berbicara saja." Gadis dengan manik legam tersebut berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam dengan wajah merona. Dia berdiri di tempat Ino sebelumnya. Perlahan senyuman lembut dia sunggingkan kepada si calon kakak ipar.

"Dan kau tahu, tadi dia bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu." Ungkapnya membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia juga bilang akan menjagamu dengan sebaik mungkin dan akan berusaha jadi yang terbaik untukmu."

Sakura kembali terkekeh. Hatinya terasa bergetar mendengar ungkapan calon adik iparnya tersebut, walau bukan Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Sakura mengelus lengan Rei yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya juga untukmu." Ucap gadis musim semi itu dengan senyuman manis.

Rei ikut tersenyum. "Aku pun begitu."

"Tapi saat Sasu- _nii_ mengatakannya, wajah datar yang menyebalkan itu tak berubah. Ah, padahal ucapannya benar-benar romantis." Pekik Rei tiba-tiba.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dengan wajah sedikit mengerut. Sakura memandang Rei sambil tertawa pelan.

"Dia memang selalu begitu." Ucap Sakura, setuju dengan pernyataan Rei barusan.

Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Rei kembali ceria, dan ia kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Tapi tenang saja, walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar tetapi matanya yang membenarkan semua ucapannya."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, seperti itulah Sasuke yang ku kenal."

Ino hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya. Dia tak berniat untuk ikut berbicara atau pergi dari sana. Memperhatikan interaksi kedua gadis di depannya entah mengapa membuatnya ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Sangat dekat dan jarang.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi melihat kau akan bertunangan dengan kakakku yang dingin itu." Kembali Rei berbicara setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Dia masih memeluk Sakura sambil saling melempar pandangan lewat bayangan di cermin.

"Aku pun merasa ini mimpi."

"Ya, setelah ini kau akan menikah beberapa bulan kedepan, lalu setelah itu keponakanku akan lahir." Sengaja gadis keturunan Uchiha ini menggoda Sakura tentang pernikahannya yang memang telah direncanakan akan diadakan beberapa bulan kedepan juga tentang keponakan yang tadi disebut-sebutnya.

Pipi Sakura merona mendengar pernyataan itu. Sungguh dia belum berpikir sampai sana.

"K-kau ini." Kata Sakura tergagap seraya menepuk pelan lengan Rei yang hanya dibalas kekehan gadis itu.

"Tapi Sakura- _nee_ , apa aku masih bisa menggendong calon keponakanku kelak? Ah, mungkin melihatnya saja terasa tak mungkin." Sorot mata Rei tiba-tiba berubah setelah perkataannya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang bilang itu tidak mungkin? Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan keponakanmu kelak." Sakura setengah berteriak mengucapkannya hingga membuat Rei sedikit tersentak. Kata-katanya barusan sangat meyakinkan, seolah memang itulah yang akan terjadi.

Naïf.

Rei mengulum senyum sambil mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bagi Rei, gadis dengan manik _emerald_ itu adalah penolongnya juga Sasuke. Dia adalah gadis yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya ketika mereka terpuruk.

"Ya, semoga saja."

.

.

"Terimakasih Sakura- _nee_."

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal dari Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi. Aku adalah wanita berumur 22 tahun yang tengah menuntut ilmu di bidang sastra karena kesukaanku pada dunia menulis.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan seorang arsitek bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pria yang tampan juga dewasa. Rambutnya bergaya _emo_ dengan warna _raven_ yang membuatnya terlihat mengagumkan. Rupanya pun bisa dikatakan sempurna, apalagi iris kelamnya yang sangat kusukai. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itulah yang membuatku semakin tertarik untuk masuk lebih jauh dalam pesonanya, dia adalah pria yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab. Harus kuakui bahwa sikanya memang sedikit dingin, tidak, dia memang sangat dingin, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang hangat.

Ah, aku lupa memberitahu kalau Sasuke adalah seorang tulang punggung bagi adiknya, karena memang hanya dialah kini anggota keluarganya yang masih hidup. Sasuke benar-benar menyayangi Rei. Dia pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa dia akan melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya. Itulah pengakuannya yang pertama sejak kami bertemu. Dan karena itu pula aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Uchiha Sasuke-

-pria yang benar-benar hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan dengan lancar. Beberapa teman mereka yang menjadi tamu undangan terlihat sangat bahagia melihat keduanya. Mereka memang terlihat sangat cocok. Sifat yang berbanding terbalik bisa menjadi celah untuk mengisi satu sama lain.

Acara selesai pukul sembilan malam. Para tamu berhamburan pulang satu persatu, hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun izin untuk pulang.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya.

Cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manis kirinya itu berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu saat menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. Jujur ia merasa sedikit risih dengan benda baru itu. Pasalnya sejak ia dilahirkan sampai sebelum acara pertunangan tadi, tak pernah satu perhiasanpun dipakainya. Ah mungkin belum terbiasa. Lagipula cincin itu bisa menjadi pegingatnya pada sesuatu yang sangat ia impikan.

" _Ne_ , nanti akan kusampaian pada ayah dan ibu besok, kelihatannya mereka sudah sangat lelah hari ini." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah. Tapi dimana Rei?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sang adik. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya meja dengan makanan yang menjadi suguhan tadi juga barang-barang lainnya. Ia baru sadar kalau saat ini hanya mereka berdualah yang tersisa di ruangan luas milik keluarga Haruno ini.

"Dia dikamarku bersama Ino. Katanya dia mau menginap disini, tak apa kan?" Sakura berkata dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menghela nafas. "Yasudah, titip salam untuk dia juga Ino. Dan kau-" Sengaja Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang kini tengah memandangnya bingung. "-jangan tidur terlalu malam, dan mimpikan aku." Lanjutnya dan dengan capat menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu sontak saja memelotot kaget

"Sa-"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura menurut, lalu membalas pelukan pria itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka masih berpelukan sambil memejamkan mata untuk menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh mereka. Jantung keduanya sama-sama berdetak kencang sampai bisa terdengar di telinga masing-masing.

"Besok datanglah ke taman." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari keterlenaannya. Dia melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Emhh... untuk hadiah pertunangan mungkin." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu seolah ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sakura semakin menatapnya bingung membuat pria dihadapannya menghela nafas.

"Hadiah pertunangan?"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kau datang saja ke taman pukul 8 pagi."

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk walau masih kebingungan. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dan memilih untuk kembali berpamitan.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu." Ujarnya yang dijawab anggukan Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan ke luar rumah. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sedangkan Sasuke tetap melanjutkannya sampai berdiri di dekat pintu mobil pribadinya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

" _Ne_. Kau juga, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Dan aku akan ke taman besok." Kata Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mulai _conect_.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya. Sakura mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin. Tapi ia tak berniat untuk masuk sebelum mobil Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hati-hati Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura ketika mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Entah terdengar atau tidak, yang jelas Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telat mengucapkan itu. Ah, dia terlalu bahagia hari ini hingga kurang memerhatikan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan baju ini?" Dengan semangat Sakura memperlihatkan _mini_ _dress_ di tangannya kepada Ino dan Rei untuk menanyakan pendapat mereka.

Sedangkan Ino dan Rei hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Sakura yang begitu bersemangat memilih baju di pagi buta begini.

"Ya Tuhan,, ini masih pukul 5 Sakura. Bukankah kalian janjian pukul 8?" Ino sedikit kesal kepada Sakura yang membangunkannya sepagi ini hanya untuk dimintai pendapatnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sahabat _pink_ nya itu, bukankah semalam dia tidur larut sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas, tapi sekarang dia bisa bangun sepagi ini.

"Ini hal yang penting Ino, jadi aku harus tampil semaksimal mungkin. Yah, itulah yang naluriku katakan. Lagipula Rei tidak keberatan bukan?" Sakura melirik Rei untuk meminta persetujuannya, tapi ternyata gadis berambut hitam itu malah terlihat memejamkan mata sambil memeluk bantal.

"Lihatlah, bahkan Rei saja tak bisa membuka matanya lebih lama. Dan kau tahu, akupun sangat mengantuk." Ujar Ino sambil menguap lebar.

Sakura mendengus. Benar juga, seharusnya dia tak membangunkan mereka sepagi ini, bukankah masih ada banyak waktu? Tapi entah kenapa dia begitu bersemangat sekarang. Dan dia hanya ingin menyalurkannya kepada Rei dan Ino.

"Ya sudahlah, kalian tidur saja, aku akan memilih sendiri." Ujar Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Itu lebih baik." Jawab Ino setengah sadar setengah tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 8 Sasuke tiba di taman. Dia memakai _jeans_ biru tua dan kaos hitam yang dilapis kemeja putih dengan kancing yang sengaja di buka. Sasuke memang selalu tepat dalam masalah waktu. Bebeda dengan Sakura yang sudah tiba di taman pukul 8 kurang setengah menit. Dia terlalu bersemangat hingga tak sabar untuk mendudukan diri di kursi taman yang saat ini masih tak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Kau tampak cantik." Puji Sasuke saat sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

Gadis itu kini membiarkan rambut _pink_ nya tergerai. Tubuh sintalnya di balut mini dress berwarna biru yang menyamai langit di hari ini. _Lipgloss_ _pink_ mewarnai bibir tipisnya, dan yang selalu jadi penyempurna setiap penampilannya, manik _emerald_.

"Kau juga terlihat tampan."

"Memang selalu begitu bukan?" Sakura merengut mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar menyombongkan diri. Mungkin seharusnya dia tak perlu jujur jika mengenai penampilan Sasuke, apalagi di depannya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya. Dia mengajak gadis tersebut ke mobilnya dan menyuruh dia untuk masuk.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Sakura yang sangat penasaran dengan tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Tak salah bukan jika Sakura ingin tahu?

"Rahasia. Sudahlah masuk saja." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan benar, Sasuke malah menyuruhnya masuk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mau tak mau rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura yang segera dialihkan dari pandangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah mereka lewati, tapi perjalanan belum juga terhenti. Entah kemana Sasuke akan membawa Sakura pergi, yang jelas saat ini mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah keluar dari wilayah kota Konoha.

Sakura yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya memandang jalanan dengan penuh selidik. Di samping jalan kanan dan kirinya adalah pepohonan lebat yang kemudian tergantikan oleh perumahan yang mungkin sebuah desa. Dia belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

"Ini dimana Sasuke?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan lebih memilih menatap pemandangan yang dilaluinya.

"Desa Ame." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia sedikit menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum memperhatikan sekitar. Ia rasa tidak salah dengan memilih tempat disini.

"Ah, memangnya kita akan ke mana, tumben sampai ke desa segala?" Kini Sakura memandang Sasuke yang hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mata. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh makna tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya. Sakurapun memilih untuk diam setelah sebelumnya mendengus kesal. Pemuda di sampingnya memang sangat konsisten dalam pendiriannya menjaga rahasia.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah perbukitan hijau yang di sekitarnya tengah diadakan pembangunan lah mobil Sasuke berhenti. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke keluar yang langsung diikuti oleh Sakura. Mereka berdua memandang hamparan tanah hijau yang bergitu luas dengan raut yang berbeda, tentu saja. Jika Sasuke menyimpan beribu arti di balik matanya, maka Sakura menyimpan beribu tanya di sana.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Sakura menuntut penjelasan yang sejak awal mereka bertemu hari ini tak dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo kita buat rumah impian kita di sini." Sasuke menatap Sakura lama. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat lembut. Sedangkan gadis dihadapannya kini malah terdiam, seolah tengah memproses perkataan lelaki di hadapannya.

Rumah impian? Apa itu yang tadi Sasuke katakan? Apa rumah impian yang dulu Sakura sebutkan kepada Sasuke saat menginjak bangku SMA? Benarkah begitu?

Senyum Sakura mulai merekah. Dalam sekali gerakan dia memeluk tubuh jangkung disampingnya dengan girang.

"Apa ini yang ingin kau tunjukan? Keinginan bodohku saat SMA?" Tanya gadis musim semi tersebut. Ditatapnya sang tunangan yang balik menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Keinginan bodoh? Kupikir itu adalah keinginan yang wajar. Maka dari itu aku ingin mewujudkannya." Ujar Sasuke lembut. Tangannya mengelus pipi Sakura yang merona seketika. Perasaan hangat langsung menjalar hatinya. Ah, gadis di depannya memang sangat pintar membuat dia nyaman seperti ini. Tak salah dia memilih Sakura sebagai penopang hidupnya.

"Sudahlah." Seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke hamparan hijau dengan penuh semangat.

"Di sini kamar kita. Di pagi hari kita bisa melihat matahari terbit secara langsung. Kupikir itu akan menjernihkan pikiran kita, terlebih untuk kau yang selalu menulis." Sasuke menjelaskan pemikirannya untuk ruangan pribadi mereka yang tentu saja dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sakura. Sungguh, saat ini Sakura merasa telah menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Dan pemuda di depannyalah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Dan didepannya adalah kamar Rei. Walau tak bisa melihat secara langsung, aku yakin diapun bisa menikmati indahnya matahari terbit dari kamarnya ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja aku setuju."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku lanjutkan. Disini dapur kita, dan disini ruang keluarga. Ah, ruang tamunya di sebelah sini."

"Kalau ruang kerja?"

"Di sini."

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat Sasuke yang berlari-lari menunjukan tempat-tempat yang akan dibuatnya menjadi ruangan yang ia sebutkan tadi. Sekarang Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil. Wajah yang dulu terlihat menyedihkan dan selalu terlihat kosong itu kini terlihat sangat cerah dan antusias. Senang sekali, akhirnya dia bisa terlihat seperti ini setelah sebelumnya sangat hancur karena takdir menyakitkan dihidupnya.

Perlahan air mata Sakura meleleh. Ia sangat bahagia hingga tak bisa menahan _liquid_ nya untuk mewakili kebahagiaan gadis tersebut.

Tapi sebersit perasaan tak enak muncul dihatinya.

Bisakah kebahagiaan ini selalu mengiringi mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke juga Sakura melaju meninggalakan daerah desa Ame. Keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah cerah dengan senyuman yang tak hilang sejak tadi.

Jika boleh, mereka ingin berteriak ditengah orang banyak sekarang juga untuk menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang membuncak dihati keduanya. Tapi tentu saja itu akan menjadi hal paling bodoh jika dilakukan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura sendiri kini tengah memikirkan masa-masa indahnya dulu saat SMA, saat mereka masih pacaran. Hal yang indah. Dipikir-pikir hubungan mereka telah banyak diwarnai macamnya permainan dunia. Berbagai perasaan emosi telah mereka rasakan selama merajut kisah.

Sakura jadi teringat satu pertanyaan yang sempat dia utarakan kepada Sasuke yang sampai saat ini tak bisa dijawabnya. Memang pertanyaan yang sulit, tapi sesulit apapun itu harus diberikan jawaban yang meyakinkan bukan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia kembali menanyakannya, benar kan?

"Sasuke." Panggilan Sakura menjadi suara pertama sejak mereka meninggalkan bukit.

Sasuke segera meoleh sejenak sebelum mengembalian pandangannya pada jalanan.

"Ada apa?"

"Emhh,, kau ingat pertanyaanku saat SMA yang belum kau jawab benar?" Sakura berkata dengan hati-hati. Sejujurnya ia ragu menanyakannya, pasalnya ia takut merubah situasi yang baik ini. Tapi setelah lama-lama, rasa penasarannya yang dari dulu bergejolak kini kembali lagi dihati gadis tersebut.

Dia pikir tidak ada salahnya bertanya.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Anu, yang saat kita pulang naik kereta itu."

"Yang mana? Kita sering naik kereta bersama."

"Emhh... Yang aku bertanya-" Sengaja Sakura menghentikan ucapannya untuk menghela nafas. Kelihatannya pertanyaan yang sangat penting, itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. "-jika kau harus memilih antara aku dan Rei, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Hening langsung terjadi saat Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannnya. Sasuke tampak terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Pertanyaan ini entah kenapa seperti menyadarkannya pada suatu hal yang selalu ia buang jauh-jauh. Bukannya ia tak memikirkan hal itu, tapi setiap kali pertanyaan tersebut lewat dipikirannya, ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan jawaban. Apakah harus ia memilih diantara kedua orang berharga itu? Untuk apa? Ia bisa melindungi keduanya, jadi tak perlu ada pilih memilih bukan?

Naif, eh?

Beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Kau tahu, kau sama saja bertanya kepadaku untuk memilih jantung atau paru-paru." Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban _sarkastik_ dari pemuda di sampingnya ini. Tadi Sasuke menjawab dengan datar, berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sakura pikir memang bukan ide yang bagus menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Jika saja ia yang berada di posisi Sasuke, tentu akan sulit menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tapi satu hal yang selalu menjadi alasannya bertanya seperti itu dari pertama, itu karena sebuah fakta alam.

Bukankah setiap manusia selalu diberikan sebuah pilihan yang sangat sulit? Tuhan akan membiarkan manusia untuk memilih hal yang berharga bagi mereka. Dan tak menuntut kemungkinan jika suatu saat Tuhan menuliskan agar Sasuke memilih antara dia dan Rei di buku takdirnya. Ah, atau mungkin dia yang harus memilih? Siapa yang tau?

"Perumpamaan yang jelek, kau tahu?" Dan akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menghela nafas tanpa gadis itu ketahui. Jujur ia merasa lega gadisnya tak bertanya perihal hal itu lagi.

"Apa kau meminta seorang arsitek berkata-kata bermakna indah seperti seorang pembuat novel?" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang setengah menyindir pekerjaan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh seraya menengok ke arahnya.

TITT

"Sasuke! AWAS!"

CKIT

BRAK

.

.

.

"Apakah ini dengan keluarga Uchiha?"

"Benar."

"Uchiha Sasuke dan temannya; Haruno Sakura mengalami kecelakaan..."

BRUK

"REI-CHAN!"

"Hahhh... Hahhh... Hahhh..."

.

.

.

.

Takdir itu tak pernah bisa disangka-sangka. Apapun bisa terjadi jika telah tertoreh dalam lembarannya. Seperti halnya kebahagian yang bisa berubah menjadi sangat menyakitkan dalam satu kejapan mata. Siapa yang tahu takdir Tuhan?

Dan ketika hal itu terjadi siapakah yang bisa merubahnya? Tidak ada. Tentu saja tidak ada. Seburuk apapun, sepedih apapun, semenyakitkan apapun, jika garis takdir sudah terlanjur ditorehkan, tak akan ada yang bisa menolak. Meski bagaimanapun usaha kita.

Karena begitu bukan kenyataannya?

.

.

.

.

"Bagamana keadaan Sakura?" Dengan lemah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu bertanya kepada sahabat berambut kuningnya. Sorot _onyx_ nya menerawang khawatir. Bibirnya terlihat pucat sebagaimana wajahnya.

"Dia belum sadar, tapi katanya tak ada luka serius. Hanya _syok_ sepertimu." Jawab pemuda bernama Naruto itu menatap Sasuke nanar.

"Syukurlah. Jika dia sudah sadar, antarkan aku untuk menemuinya, Naruto." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya seraya memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali murung, membuat alis Sasuke terangkat. Semoga saja bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto terlihat ragu, namun untuk apalah dia menyembunyikannya, toh sahabatnya itu pasti akan mengetahuinya. Ya, karena dia kakaknya bukan?

"Rei-chan-"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia kambuh setelah mendengar telpon kecelakaan kalian. Sekarang dia berada di _ICU_. Kata dokter dia harus segera mendapatkan donor, jantungnya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama...-"

Diam

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Seluruh organ tubuhnya terasa melemah mendengar penuturan tadi. Bahkan telinganya terasa menjadi tuli saat suara Naruto tak lagi didengarnya.

Dan apa yang tadi didengarnya? Kambuh? Donor? Tak bisa bertahan lama? Kenyataan apa lagi ini? Kenapa dia sangat ingin menghindarinya? Dari dulu, ya, dari dulu!

Tapi ternyata tak bisa. Walau sekuat apapun dia bersembunyi, hal ini tak akan bisa menghilang dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang selalu berusaha ia lupakan dengan berbagai kesibukannya. Kenyataan bahwa adiknya berpenyakitan. Ya, kau tahu Rei sakit saat ini, dan dia butuh pendonor. Dia butuh seorang malaikat untuk memindahkan jantungnya ke jantung sang adik.

Bayangan demi bayangan masa lalu kembali berputar di benaknya. Wajah wajah yang selalu berusaha dia hilangkan kini muncul dengan begitu jelas. Semuanya berputar seperti rekaman yang tak bisa dihapusnya.

'Hei adik cengeng, jagalah Rei. Jangan sekali-kali kau lihatkan kecengenganmu di depannya. Kau ingat itu?'

'Sasuke, jaga adikmu.'

'Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan buat adikmu menangis ya. Dia adikmu satu-satunya, maka lindungilah dia dengan baik. Jangan kecewakan ibu, ayah, juga kakakmu.'

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya. Rasa sakit menyergap kepalanya saat semua hal yang benar-benar dia hindari malah bergerak sangat dekat. Bayangan masa lalu yang secara bersamaan menari di benaknya memberikan beban yang sangat berat untuk dipikulnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Suara dentingan jam yang terasa lambat ini menemani kami di ruangan putih berbau obat. Keadaan hening, tak ada yang mau memulai, baik aku atau gadis berambut _pink_ yang saat ini tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang rawatnya.

Aku sendiri lebih memilih memandang ke depan, tapi entah apa yang kulihat sekarang, karna nyatanya aku tak peduli dengan itu. Dan dia juga tampaknya enggan membuka suara, gadis yang telah resmi menjadi tunanganku ini terlihat merenung, memikirkan sesuatu yang aku yakini tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang tengah kuselami dipikiran.

Berbicara tentang pertunangan, bukankah itu kemarin? Bukankah baru kemarin cincin kami mulai tersemat manis di jari. Tapi kenapa rasanya hari itu telah lama terlewati? Bahkan aku merasa hari bahagia itu tak pernah terjadi. Kenapa?

Mungkin karna kejadian ini. Apa kalian tak merasa ini lucu? Baru saja kebahagiaan menghampiriku juga orang tersayangku, lalu dalam waktu sekejap semuanya berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan.

Apa kalian tak berpikir bahwa takdir ini kejam?

Aku terus berpikir untuk mencari celah kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat hingga semua petaka ini terjadi.

Tuhan, apakah dosa yang telah kulakukan?

"Sasuke."

Aku sedikit tersentak saat suara Sakura tiba-tiba terdengar memecah keheningan. Segera saja aku menoleh kearah gadis yang beberapa jam lalu terbaring pingsan di ranjang rawatnya. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang terlihat menyedihkan. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin memperlihatkan kacaunya dia saat ini.

Tapi akupun pasti terlihat sama sepertinya. Wajahkupun juga pasti sama pucat dan kacaunya dengan dia. Ya, kami sama-sama menyedihkan!

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Nafasnya setengah memburu seolah menahan gejolak yang meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

Aku memandang ke arah lain. Memandangnya di saat seperti ini malah membuat bebanku bertambah berat.

"Aku tak tahu." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku yakin, suaraku tadi pasti terdengar sangat menyedihkan hingga suara isaknya ikut mengiringi kebersamaan kami ini.

Kami kembali terdiam. Mencari titik terang yang sampai saat ini tak kutemukan. Sungguh aku tak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku tak tahan melihat kedua orang berhargaku merasa sakit. Demi Tuhan, TOLONG AKU!

"Sasuke-"

Aku menatapnya sebentar tanpa merespon, aku tau dia belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Bagaiman kalau aku saja yang akan jadi pendonor untuk Rei?"

"..."

"Ya, aku akan menjadi pendonornya."

"..."

"Sasuke? Apa kau dengar itu? Aku akan mendo-"

"Berhentilah membuat lelucon. Kau tak akan menjadi pendonornya! Dasar bodoh!"

Tentu saja Sakura tak akan menjadi pendonor. Dia pikir aku akan membiarkannya? Benar-benar bodoh. Aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan wanita yang kucintai melakukan hal itu. Kalian pun akan berlaku sama bukan?

"Tidak! Aku akan menjadi pendonornya!" Sakura masih bersikeras dengan ucapannya yang sekarang meninggi.

Aku menatapnya yang kini juga menatapku dengan pandangan tak ingin di bantah. Tapi walau begitu, air mata itu masih tetap terjatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dan juga isak tangisnya belum reda walau seperti ia tahan untuk tidak keluar.

Aku mendecih.

"Dasar keras kepala. Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkannya, meski kau menangis darah sekalipun!" Ucapku dengan tajam dan penuh penekanan. Tapi dia tetap mempertahankan sorot matanya seolah keputusannya tadi adalah mutlak.

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP EGOIS SASUKE!"

Aku tersentak saat dia berteriak kepadaku. Tangannya menggenggam _sprei_ putih itu dengan erat. Nafasnya memburu, juga isak tangisnya kini terdengar semakin keras.

Aku menunduk. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit hingga untuk bernafaspun terasa sangat sulit. Dan apa ini? Aku menangis?

Aku semakin menundukan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan air mata ini di hadapan Sakura yang semakin terisak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik kepalaku kedalam sebuah pelukan. Belaian lembut terasa begitu menenangkan. Aku yakin, gadis musim semi'ku' tahu bahwa pangerannya menangis. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak terjadi. Seorang pangeran tak boleh menangis di hadapan sang putri, bukan?

Tapi tak apalah. Biarkan dia tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya rapuh. Ya, aku rapuh dan butuh dia disampingku. Maka dari itu-

"Jangan pernah mengucapan kau akan meninggalkanku. Walau sepatah katapun."

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang pengorbanan memang harus dilakukan. Itulah yang pasti kita pikirkan ketika sebuah masalah tak didapatkan ujungnya. Begitu juga denganku dan Sakura. Kami sama-sama menyayangi Rei. Walau hanya akulah yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungnya, tapi gadis berhelai _pink_ kapas itu selalu bersikap bahwa dia juga sama sepertiku.

Itulah dia. Gadis periang dan penyayang. Sosok malaikat yang selalu mengulurkan tanganya kepadaku dan Rei dari pertama kali kami terombang ambing dalam kejamnya hidup sampai keberhasilan teraih sejak kepergian kedua orangtuaku juga karena itulah aku mejatuhkan hati padanya.

Sakura

Nama yang indah bukan? Indah sebagaimana paras dan juga sifatnya. Dia selalu mengingatkanku pada mendiang ibu. Senyumnya, tatapannya, suara lembutnya, juga kasih sayangnya. Mungkin dia hadiah Tuhan yang telah diberikan padaku dan Rei.

Sakura

Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun dia selalu membuatku hampir terserang jantung seperti Rei. Berkata akan menjadi pendonornya dengan mudah. Seolah benar-benar tak ada keraguan dalam keputusan besarnya. Padahal itu menyangkut hidup dan mati.

Tapi tentu saja aku tak setuju dan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah setuju. Tapi gadis _emerald_ itu sangat keras kepala sekali. Dia bersikeras ingin mengorbankan nyawanya demi Rei dan aku. 'Aku ingin kalian tetap hidup dan bahagia.' Itulah yang ia ucapkan.

Benar-benar gadis yang bodoh. Mengharapkan kebahagiaanku saat penopang hidup saja telah tiada. Mungkin aku akan seperti laut yang kehilangan ombaknya kelak, atau matahari yang kehilangan cahayanya.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, gadis itu menyampaikan keinginan bodoh tersebut kepada dokter. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya saat dengan sengaja dia menyuruh dokter untuk menyuntikkan obat bius kepadaku. Benar-benar wanita yang jahat.

Saat itu, saat kesadaranku mulai menipis, aku dapat melihat wajah kecewanya saat mendengar perkataan dokter bahwa pendonoran tak bisa dilakukan karena tak ada kecocokan dalam darah mereka.

Dan karena itulah aku tersenyum dengan pandangan yang mulai menggelap.

Haruno Sakura

Kau begitu keras kepala saat mempertahankan niat baikmu. Karena itu, biarkan aku yang akan menjadi penggantimu.

Kupikir tak akan ada lagi ketidak cocokkan darah jika itu aku. Karena aku kakaknya, kau ingat?

Jadi-

-maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Udara musim panas di malam ini terasa sangat dingin menyapa kulit. Bulan yang dengan indahnya menampakkan diri walau hanya membentuk sabit itu menemani ribuan bintang yang jika diperhatikan terdapat beberapa yang membentuk pola.

Terlihat indah, tapi itu tak membuat sang pemilik jelaga tajam itu tertarik. Dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan _gadget_ ditangannya. Tangannya dengan lincah bergerak di layar tipis tersebut hingga dapat terlihat sebuah gambar kerangka tiga dimensi. Jika dilihat dari bentuknya gambar tersebut seperti sebuah kerangka rumah yang tampak _elegant_ dan terkesan _khas_.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang saat dirasa pekerjaannya telah selesai. Dia menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga, tapi sedetik kemudian pandangannya kembali nanar dan menerawang. Rasa perih entah mengapa menyergapi hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia memprotes kepada Tuhan akan kenyataan pahit ini. Tapi apakah bisa?

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang baru ia sadari begitu indah. Bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh dicakrawala sana. Rasanya ia tak ingin malam ini berlalu, ia tak ingin pagi menjelang. Karna pemuda itu tahu bahwa semuanya akan terjadi saat itu.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Dengan spontan Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan gadis dengan manik _emerald_ yang terlihat sendu terdiam di dekat pintu.

Beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu, saling bertatapan seolah menyatakan sakit yang mereka pikul. Hingga Sakura pun menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang duduk menghadap jendela.

Gadis itu membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah _mini_ _dress_ berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura yang indah. Sungguh mencerminkan dirinya yang ceria dan mengagumkan seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu. Wajahnya diolesi sapuan kosmetik tipis walau sebenarnya tak bisa menutup pucatnya wajah itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura saat dia tengah berdiri disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum seraya menunjukan benda berlayar tipis dengan bentuk persegi panjang sebesar buku tulis, menunjukkan pekerjaannya kepada si gadis.

"Desain sebuah rumah?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kurang memahami maksud pria di sampingnya ini.

"Ya, rumah impian kita."

Deg!

Sakura terdiam. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Keringat mulai membasahi keningnya walau udara malam ini jelas-jelas dingin. Dan yang lebih tepat lagi, air mata gadis _emerald_ itu sudah terjatuh dengan bebasnya.

Rumah impian. Ternyata di saat seperti ini pun pemuda yang amat dicintainya masih memikirkan permintaan bodohnya dulu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum, tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan?" Suara berat itu terdengar bergetar. Tapi kita tahu bahwa sang empunya nama pasti dengan susah payah menyembunyikannya. Tentu saja, dia tak akan mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Lagi.

"..."

"Maafkan aku."

Tak ada jawaban berarti selain isak tangisnya. Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura yang juga balik memandangnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tak ada yang berbeda, semuanya masih sama seperti tadi, terlihat kacau.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau malah memilih menjadi pendonornya?" Cicit Sakura berusaha meredam isaknya. Tangannya menggenggam rok bajunya dengan erat, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di bagian dadanya yang sangat ingin ia remas.

"Kenapa? Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku baru melihat seorang pasien rawat inap yang tampil begitu cantik seperti ini." Dengan sengaja dan sangat jelas Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tentu saja. Kau tahu, jika Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu, pertahanannya akan runtuh. Dadanya terasa sakit. Berkali-kali ia sengaja batuk kecil guna meringankan rasa sakit itu.

Mereka sama-sama hancur bukan?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan bodoh, hiks~"

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?"

"Jangan berlaga seperti itu. Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

"Aku lupa pertanyaanmu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mendandanimu? Ino atau Rei?"

Deg!

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam saat tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyebutkan nama itu. Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isakan yang terasa semakin memekakan telinga. Dan Sasuke, dia menundukan kepala seraya menahan matanya yang perih agar tak mengeluarkan cairan sialan itu.

Tapi ternyata tak bisa, kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan. Bagai tamparan keras yang dengan sekali saja mampu mengubah dunianya juga dunia Sakura. Sekali lagi, mereka mencari letak kesalahan mereka hingga membuat semuanya hancur sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, hiks."

Hei, kalian dengar? Uchiha Sasuke terisak. Itu untuk yang pertama kalinya selama dia hidup. Dia benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang!

Dan Sakura? Tangisan semakin deras membasahi pipinya mendengar isak memilukan Sasuke. Ditariknya kepala pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya. Seperti biasa, saat Sasuke terpuruk itulah yang Sakura lakukan untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi sekarang rasanya tak akan berhasil, jangankan menenangkan, dia saja tak merasa tenang sedikitpun. Tapi tak apa, saling menyalurkan sakit mereka tak apa bukan?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, hiks, kau tahu, aku sangat kaget mendengarnya, hiks. Kau bilang aku tak boleh meninggalkanmu, hiks, tapi kenapa sekarang malah kau yang akan meninggalkanku?!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Kenapa pemuda itu berbuat tak adil padanya? Dengan seenak jidatnya melarangnya untuk menjadi pendonor, dan tersenyum saat semua itu benar-benar tak terjadi. Lalu sekarang? Dengan mudahnya pula dia menyatakan akan menjadi pendonor.

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hiks."

"Apa kau tak tega meninggalkanku? Hiks."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sakura dan semakin mendalamkan wajahnya di perut gadis itu. Dia sungguh merasa hancur saat ini. Sakura dan Rei adalah wanita yang benar-benar dia cintai. Ia tak akan mau jika harus meninggalkan Sakura. Dia ingin melindungi dan membahagiakannya. Tapi di sisi lain ia pun tak akan pernah membiarkan sang adik pergi tanpa apa-apa yang ia lakukan. Masih banyak yang harus adiknya tahu dan jalani dalam hidup. Dan pemuda itu, rasanya hidup selama 24 tahun ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Maka biarlah dia yang menggantikan kepergiannya itu.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku memang berlaku tak adil padamu, tapi sungguh ini harus ku lakukan. Kau tahu, dalam hidup ini memang selalu ada yang harus dikorbankan. Ah, kau pasti sangat mengerti hal itu. Hiks," Ucapnya dengan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan isakannya walau ternyata tak bisa.

"Jangan berlaku egois Sasuke!"

"Maaf jika aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu menjagamu."

"Kau dengar aku?! Jangan mengambil keputusan sesuai dengan keinginanmu saja!"

"Maaf jika aku tak bisa membuatkan rumah impian kita. Tapi tenang saja, tadi kau lihat rancangannya bukan? Jadi kau bisa membuatnya tanpaku bukan? Ah, kau harus membuatnya bagaimana pun juga!"

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam dalam isak tangis yang semakin terdengar keras dan menyedihkan. Mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukan, seolah tak ingin kebersamaan mereka terhapus. Ya, walaupun mereka tahu saat seperti ini akan segera berakhir.

Sebentar lagi. Ya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Saat aku masih kecil, aku pernah berkhayal akan mendapatkan seorang pengeran seperti dalam dongeng yang sering kudengar saat ibuku menceritakannya sebelum tertidur. Kupikir itu wajar, semua gadis pasti memipikan hal itu bukan?

Dan tentu saja, cerita dongeng tak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Pangeran berkuda putih hanya ditakdirkan menjadi tokoh khayalan saja, tak lebih.

Tapi ternyata aku merasa bahwa hal yang menjadi impian bodohku itu terkabul saat aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia satang kepadaku seperti pengeran berkuda putih dalam dongeng-dongeng itu.

Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Aku sungguh bahagia bersama dengannya. Dia begitu dewasa dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang! Kau tahu, dia mengambil keputusan sepihaknya. Keputusan yang dalam sekejap menghancurkan impianku itu!

Dari sana aku sadar aku salah, ternyata cerita dongeng itu memang tak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan pemuda tampan itu. Tubuhnya terbaring di ranjang rawat yang kutahu sebentar lagi akan berpindah tempat.

Di sini tak hanya ada kami berdua. Ada beberapa yang lain seperti kedua orang tuaku dan sahabat-sahabat dekat kami. Aku tahu, mereka datang kesini untuk menguatkan kami, tapi nyatanyab merekapun tak bisa untuk menguatkan diri mereka sendiri. Seharusnya mereka tidak terlihat sama hancurnya denganku. Membuatku semakin merasa sakit saja.

Tapi tak apalah, aku tak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang kupedulikan kini hanya satu, pria yang tengah memandangku seraya tersenyum manis. Pria ini memang hebat menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan orang lain. Tak seperti tadi saat hanya kami berdua di sini.

"Berhentilah menangis, cantik." Ucapnya lembut.

Tangan itu meraih pipiku dan mengusapnya pelan. Aku tak kuasa menahan isak tangis. Perlakuan lembutnya malah terasa begitu menyakitkan. Bagaikan beribu tombak yang tertancap manis di ulu hatiku.

Tapi taka pa, rasa sakit ini lebih baik daripada aku harus membiarkannya pergi.

Ya Tuhan, aku mohon jangan kau ambil semuanya.

"Tersenyumlah. Aku merindukannya." Nada bicaranya terdengar lirih begitupun dengan sorot mata yang terlihat akan meredup. Seolah pasrah terhadap kenyataan ini.

"Ya, tentu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum yang aku yakin terlihat aneh.

Dia tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku dengan lebih erat. Aku ingin terus seperti ini, jikapun tidak, aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama.

Tapi lagi-lagi takdir menghancurkan semuanya.

CLEK

"Saya mohon maaf, tuan Sasuke harus segera menjalani pendonoran." Suara lelaki berjubah itulah yang menjadi perantara kehancurannya.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ranjang rawatnya itu dibawa menuju sebuah ruangan asing. Sepanjang perjalanan kami berpegangan tangan tanpa saling melepas pandangan. Aku tak merasakan air mata keluar lagi. Yang kulakukan saat ini hanya memberinya senyuman manis. Begitu pun dengan dia.

Disaat seperti pun, aku masih tetap terpesona dengan senyum lembutnya. Bahkan aku melupakan suatu hal-

-bahwa itulah senyuman terakhir untukku.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Para perawat membawaku kesebuah ruangan yang terasa lebih gelap dari ruanganku tadi. Saat ini aku merasa kedinginan. Tangan hangat yang sebelumnya menggenggamku kini telah hilang semenjak aku memasuki ruangan ini.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Dapat kulihat sebuah wajah yang tengah memadangku dari balik kaca pintu. Dia tersenyum lembut. Dan karena itulah hatiku terasa menghangat.

Ya Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk terus melihat senyumnya. Izinkan aku untuk terus memilikinya.

Itulah do'aku.

Tapi terdengar mustahil bukan? Maka dari itu, aku berharap untuk bisa melihatnya lagi di dunia akhir kami kelak.

Aku terus menatapnya hingga sebuah kain hijau menutupinya. Aku ingin marah, tapi terlalu lemas Dan semakin tak berdaya saat kurasa ada cairan yang masuk ke dalam kulitku setelah jarum yang menancap manis.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping saat kesadaran yang kumiliki mulai menipis. Di sana terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring menunggu jantungku untuk tetap hidup.

Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya aku bisa pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku jadi ingat satu hal. Dulu Sakura pernah menyuruhku untuk memilih antara dia dan Rei. Jawaban yang belum sempat ku jawab.

Tapi kini aku dapat jawabannya setelah kejadian ini. Aku memilih Rei. Sebesar apapun aku menyayangimu Sakura, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa membiarkan adikku meninggal dan hidup berdua denganmu.

Lagipula Rei adalah adikku. Orang yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama denganku.

Aku ingin kau mengetahui jawaban ini. Tapi rasanya terlambat. Jadi akan kuberitahu kau nanti. Saat jiwa kita bersatu kembali dalam keadaan yang hakiki.

Terimakasih telah menjadi melaikatku dan Rei.

Selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pandangan gadis bersurai _pink_ itu terlihat kosong. Air matanya mengalir tanpa suara yang keluar sediktpun. Dia memandang pada satu titik, tubuh lemah yang terbaring didepannya tampa nyawa.

Sakura berjalan mendekat dengan amat pelan. Dipadanginya wajah yang memucat itu dan dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin hingga merambat dengan cepat ke ulu hatinya.

Semuanya terasa hening dan kosong saat tiba-tiba teriakkan histerisnya terdengar sangat memilukan.

"Sasuke bangunlah!" Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda didepannya dengan pelan.

Berkali-kali dia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya di pipi jasad sang terkasihnya, mencoba meyakinkan diri jika kehangatan akan kembali menjalar di tubuh itu.

Dia merasa ini sangat cepat. Kebersamaannya, kebahagiaannya, semua itu terasa begitu cepat terlalui.

"Bangunlah sekarang juga Sasuke." Sakura berbisik pelan. Ia membiarkan tetesan air matanya jatuh ke kulit Sasuke, berharap keajaiban akan dating dari air mata itu. Seperti dalam dongeng ibunya dulu.

"Ayo Sasuke, buka matamu."

"Kumohon, jawab aku."

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku."

"Kumohon jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini."

"Demi Tuhan, SASUKE BANGUNLAH! KUMOHON CEPATLAH BANGUN!"

Teriakan-teriakan gadis itu menjadi pengiring di malam yang terasa sunyi. Malam di musim panas yang menjadi saksi akan kejamnya takdir mengombang-ambing kehidupan sang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan sang pangeran berkuda putihnya.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Cerita gaje lagi… :v

Emhh,, RnR plese…. :p

Sign

Tachi


End file.
